gizooglesquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Crystalline Drake
Crystalline Drakes are dragon-like species native to an unnamed planet. Appearance Crystalline Drakes appear similar to the Zinogre from Monster Hunter without fur or horns and having a longer more lizard like tail and skin which does not have any visible scales. Crystalline drakes have a pale blue translucent crystalline growth over their entire chest. Crystalline Drakes also have wings, similar to the flaps of skin on flying squirrels or the Draco genus of lizards. History A major event which occurred on their home planet was when a violent criminal of their race managed to become a permanent dark elemental becoming pure purple with black crystals. As a result of the immense power gained from the permanency of the darkness his size became approximately 5 times the size of a normal member of the species and he continued to grow eventually stopping at around 15 time normal size. In this dark element form his breath is a black and purple beam of energy which is extremely powerful. Later, he became a dark/plant hybrid maintaining the appearance of the dark elemental. After this, his breath became extremely dangerous, completely decimating all plant matter and most other life on contact. He used the plant ability to grow a massive tree and form it into a den for him and due to exposure and attacks, the tree eventually began to become black and purple around the den part of it. His defeat eventually came as a result of a group of 5 members of the species who had been together since childhood. As a result of their long relationship they worked particularly well together and all used different elements. The defeat itself was primarily due to the fact that one member had managed to achieve a form known as sparkling in which its attacks had the power of all 5 common element types at once in addition to the 4 other members of its party and limited assistance from other individuals attempting to take the criminal down. Powers and Abilities Crystalline Drakes have a limited ability to fly. Crystalline Drakes are able to cloak themselves in their wings and form a crystilline cocoon around itself and absorb different elements giving it elemental powers. * If cocooned surrounded by plants, the crystals on it will become green and it will be able to shoot a green beam from its mouth which will cause plants to grow. It will also gain the ability to control plant life. * If absorbing fire, the crystals will glow red/orange and it will gain pyroimmunity and an intensely hot focused red and orange beam of energy as well as the ability to directly breath fire. * If absorbing electricity, the crystals will glow yellow(some particularly strong individuals have blue electricity coursing through the crystals) and become able to shoot a yellow energy beam and can conduct energy throughout its entire body and shoot it from almost anywhere on its body. * If absorbing water, the crystals will grow a dark blue and it will become able to shoot a dark blue beam of energy and will gain the ability to breathe underwater. * If absorbing ice or cocooned in a cold environment, the crystals will not change color whatsoever but glow a dull white. It will become able to shoot a light blue beam of energy which looks like flowing crystals and gain both a freezing breath and complete cryoimmunity. * Occasionally some will gain elements not traditionally capable. Category:Trex Category:Species